One Bold Dragonite
by ZeDragoniteLover
Summary: This is my first story, so here goes nothing. There is a 15 year old boy named Michael and his only friend is a Female Dragonite named Luna, after staying home with his mother instead of leaving for his journey at age 10, he decides it's time to leave home. Being fed up with everything, he decides to leave to a deserted island with his Dragonite.


**One Bold Dragonite**

**By: ZeDragoniteLover**

_Male Trainer x Female Dragonite_

**Requested By: **_**Excrucio**_

"Finally, today is the day I become a trainer..." I wake up, standing up and out of my bed stretching to get my body ready for the long journey ahead of me. My name is Michael, I'm a bit too old to be noted as a young trainer. I'm 15. Usually kids at the age of 10 head off on their journey, but my mother needed my help around the house so I stayed home for 5 more years. I never really made friends, but I do have one friend, a Dragonite. I remember like it was yesterday when I first caught her as a Dratini, and now she's a grown up, strong, and beautiful dragon Pokemon. A knocking suddenly snaps me out of my trance.

"You up yet, sleepy head? Today's the big day!" My Dragonite asked as she knocked on my door. 

"Go away Luna, I don't even want to bother going on an adventure anymore." I replied coldly, turning my body to face away from the door.

"But Michael, you used to be so exicted a few years ago.. I know that on the inside you want to explore the world together." Luna said, concerned, slowly opening the door and walking towards my bed. I looked up at her and smiled as she tugged at my arm. I decided to get up and get dressed, seeing as I was only wearing boxers, and put on black jeans, a red shirt, and a dark green hoodie. Going downstairs with Luna, I saw my mom cleaning dishes as I got myself some cereal to eat. As I was eating I decided to break the silence with my Dragonite sitting by my side.

"Mom, I think I'm old enough to go on my adventure." I mumbled, looking down at my cereal as I got another spoonful of breakfast, but stopped at my mothers sudden aggression.

"You will NOT go on an adventure! You're too old, and you need to concentrate on your life, like meeting a girl!" My mother said, slamming her hand down on the table in front of me, this of course angered me.

"You can't see me as a baby for the rest of my life mom! I'm going on an adventure with my Dragonite, whether you like it or not." I shot back, an uncaring tone in my voice as I stood up and started walking out the door.

"You won't last a month!" My mother shouted as I walked out. In retaliation, I ignored her comment and closed the door with Luna in front of me.

"Michael?" My Dragonite asked, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Luna, use Fly and let's leave this hell-hole of a society, I need to get away for a while." I commanded as I hopped onto her back. She sighed and took off into the sky. After about 16 minutes, we came across an island that seemed to be completely lifeless.

"Here, this will do. Land now." I commanded, pointing down at the island. With a short sigh she flew downwards gently and approached a soft landing upon the sand.

_Three years later..._

Luna and I sat on a log that she managed to cut using her Dragon Claw, and stared into the fire as I cooked us some fish. She caught them, since she's a Dragon Pokemon; they're pretty fast, and I thought I'd do her the favor of cooking it for us. I looked over at her and noticed she was staring at me.

"What is it Luna?" I asked, concentrating on her eyes as well as on the food, to not over cook it.

" Michael, how come you won't listen to your mother and look for a female?" She asked me. I looked down at the sand and found myself a bit confused as to why she would ask that, and looked around a little to gather my thoughts. We were doing pretty good with just the two of us, we've built a log cabin a little bit up beyond the beach shore and seemed to doing just fine, so why would she ask this, I wondered?

"Well, Luna. I'm not exactly interested I guess, and even if I was, I don't think anyone would like me that way, and..." I stopped, sniffing around. Something smelled off, it wasn't the fire smoke, something smelled sweet and... Good. I looked over at my Dragonite Luna, who was giving me a very, very deep and lustful stare.

"Uh... Luna?" I asked, but she still stared at me. Before I could say another word, she pounced on me and smiled down at me, clearly showing some desire.

"That's not true Michael... I love you, and I always have, ever since I was a Dratini." She whispered in my ear. I found myself starting to blush as she straddled me, unable to move away as her Dragon weight was pressed onto me. Luna was too big, and she knew she had more power, as she giggled at my attempts to shake her off.

"Luna stop, t-this isn't right, I'm your tra-" I was cut off, her snout pressed up against my lips. I could feel a very thick and long tongue intruding between my lips as I stared into her half-open, lust-filled eyes, with lust clouding my mind. I decided to kiss back against her attack. Our tongues fighting for dominance, even though she had the upper hand, she playfully allowed it to be an equal fight as she was gentle with her kissing. Our kissing abruptly ended when she felt my hard-on rub against her soft under belly. She was giggling while blushing at me.

"I-it's- it's not what-" I tried to say, but I just couldn't seem to find the right words to convince her I wasn't hard for her.

"It's okay Michael, I know it's all for me. I've seen your laptop, you forgot to close your browser before our adventure while you were sleeping, I saw that you were looking into some very nice looking female Dragonites... I've also noticed you checking me out sometimes.." She giggled as she slowly slid down my body. I was really shocked and paralyzed from the sudden action, what happened to Luna? She used to be so sweet and gentle, but she was suddenly very determined and into me. My thoughts seemed to have all died off completely when she softly squeezed my crotch with her paw, her Dragon claws digging softly into the fabric of my jeans and my balls, which made me squirm a little. She began to undo my pants and slide them down roughly, dragging me a little along the sand.

"You're a naughty boy Michael, naughty boys need to be punished.." She whispered into my ear, giving my ear a lick. Before I could respond, she got back up to give me a hot, passionate, deep kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, I backed away from the kiss.

"Luna this isn't right though, you're my Pokemon!" I finally bursted out, and she gave me a very sad frown.

"Awww, you hate me don't you? I know it!" She turned around, acting upset, but I didn't know she was pretending.

"No Luna it's not that, it's just... It's wrong." I said awkwardly.

"Is that the ONLY reason you don't want to do this?" She replied, smiling a little looking back at me.

"Well... Yeah-" With that, she moved at the speed of light and picked me up, running back to the log cabin to throw me onto the bed with her on top of me, sliding down and licking my hard-on in my boxers with her very long, thick wet tongue, leaving my boxers a wet mess. I couldn't help but groan softly, which seemed to encourage her. I smelled that same smell again. My eyes opened wide when she softly rubbed her sharp teeth up against my boxers and looked up at me.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't tear these off and use Pound on you..." She asked seductively, that's when it hit me. She was in heat.

"They're... They're my only pair of boxers..." I replied shyly, looking away from her beautiful Dragon eyes. She giggled at my response and pulled my boxers down and threw them to the corner of the cabin. She attacked my hard on with her tongue, as it explored my length and balls, leaving it a really wet mess in saliva as I groaned to this sudden sensation. She looked up and winked at me, and engulfed my length into her mouth entirely until her maw kissed against the skin of my crotch. I groaned aloud as I was being literally eaten by my Dragonite and her fantastic mouth.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked me, as she continued sucking my hard member. She then angled herself so the tip of my length hit up against her throat and the top of her mouth. I felt myself coming close to a climax.

"Lu- Luna I'm gonna-" I tried to warn, but I wasn't fast enough. I grabbed her head and pulled it towards my crotch and shot my hot gooey spunk into her throat. She closed her eyes and she sucked every last drop out of me and opened her mouth for me, showing me all of my own spunk in her mouth as she closed and swallowed loudly, showing me her empty mouth again.

"I want you deep inside me Michael... I want you badly..." She whispered to me, and she tore my shirt up and off and steadied herself over me, my own mind clouded in lust. I held onto her big legs as I prepared for the ride. She lowered herself onto my length, being a Dragon, I wasn't really all too big to her, but enough to please her as she moaned out loud, my length engulfed in convulsing, hot, wet, tight and massaging walls. Luna began to pant as she made her way down, and smiled at me as she hit her rump against my crotch. I shot her a smile back as she bounced up and down slowly upon my rod, our moans and groans filling the room. I could feel her juices drip down my length and splash all over my crotch; for a Dragon, she sure could get very wet. As her pace got faster, so did her panting and urge to feel more, she slammed down into me hard as I held her legs, groaning harder on the bed, the bed creaking and smacking up against the wall as her violent pounding continued. She didn't seem to be shy about any of this, probably from her BOLD nature.

"F-fuck me, fuck m-me Michael!" She panted, her arms resting on my chest as she bounced on me.

"Let me feel you, let your hot gooey spunk fill my needy Dragon pussy!" She roared at me as I thrusted back up into her, holding on to her tighter as her walls closed more against my length. Trying my hardest to not cum first, and for her to be first. Which didn't take too long. A few pounds later, she roared again as I felt a hot liquid gush out onto my crotch, which sent me over the edge as I pressed my entire length into her and let loose my strings of hot gooey cum into her.

"OH MICHAEL!" She roared one last time, becoming exhausted from it being so late and from the passionate love making we just had. After a few minutes, she lifted herself up off of my length and rolled over to the side, breathing heavily as I was breathing hard, and we exchanged smiles.

"I love you Luna." I whispered to her, giving her a kiss goodnight, and fell asleep.

"I love you too Michael." She whispered back, kissing me.

**They lived happily together, having the same romantic, passionate, love making almost everynight.**

**To be continued...**

**The End.**


End file.
